


Jabba's Princess

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Forced Masturbation, Interspecies Sex, One instance of Gore, Other, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: An account of what could have happened after Leia and Han were discovered in Jabba's palace. Honestly, I thought this existed already on here. Fair warning though: this is violent and sexual.





	1. The Fall Of Defiance

This passage, and those following, will contain descriptions of sexual violence, violation and humiliation. This is FICTION and doesn't reflect the real-life sexual behaviour of anyone who enjoys it. If you don't like don't read. Please feel free to comment, I do try to respond. Enjoy... 

 

The jeering of the crowd surrounding Jabba was the most terrifying thing for Leia. As she was dragged away from Han, her love, still crouching and blind in the dark the smell of the Gamoreans at her arms and the tumult of sounds from Jabba's cronies threatened to overwhelm her. The scent of the place and the people made her sick to her stomach. Leia, the princess, had to maintain balance. She had to keep up the appearance of strength.

The entire crowd moved out of the alcove where Han had been imprisoned and back into the main chamber of Jabba's abode. Despite the twilight outside the room seemed horribly bright. It seemed that, in the wake of her discovery, the guards had decided the room would be needed.  
the Gamoreans threw her to the floor in front of Jabba's waiting platform. Leia heard a series of grunts she supposed passed for speech among beings as repulsive as The Hutts.

"The almighty Jabba, Greatest of the Hutts and Lord of this place asks that you now stand to face your new master." Quavered a mechanised, yet terrified, voice.

Leia complied. As her eyes lifted she met, first, those of 3PO who stood uncomfortably and Jabba's side. Jabba spoke again. 

"The-the almighty Jabb-a," stumbled the golden droid, "now commits you to his service. You will be done with as he sees fit and used to satisfy any and all needs that he feels must be fulfilled."

"I won't serve a creature as vile as him, tell him that 3PO." Leia's voice rang out across a suddenly silent chamber. 3PO hurriedly recounted this to the Hutt. For a moment all was silent once more before Jabba broke out into laughter. The sound, taken up by all around, chilled Leia to the bone. Jabba garbled back to 3PO and the droid recounted:

"His lordship will give you one chance to prove loyalty to him..." 3PO halted in terror as Jabba growled ..."or you're fate, and the smuggler's, lie with the Rancor."

Leia, panic filling her now, looked down through the grate on which she unwittingly stood. Darkness was all she could see there. She had to get off now. As if in answer to this thought, five or six Gamoreans crowded in closer to combat any attempt to leave her position. 

The droid piped up again, "The Almighty Jabba gives you this one choice: follow his next order and Solo will be spared." Jabba guffawed and grumbled at 3PO. "Jabba bids you to remove your clothing," he paused in horror, "all of it." 

3PO was suddenly knocked flying as jabba gesticulated wildly. He beckoned forward a ratlike creature who eagerly leaped to his master's attention. Salacious Crumb eyed Leia hungrily. Still reeling from Jabba's obscene order, Leia stared dumbly at Crumb. He was taller than he seemed when sitting. His now fulling unfurled body reached to around Leia's waste with long arms, reaching almost to his ankles, dangling at his sides where he now stood, back to Jabba, staring back at Leia. 

With a shrill giggle Crumb virtually screamed at Leia in surprisingly proficient Basic, "Get on with it, then, or you're for the Rancor!"

Jeers started up all around making what she had to do, for Han she thought, for Han, even harder. Tears welled in Leia's eyes as she reached to the clasp at her throat and released it. The many outer coverings that had bulked up her bounty hunter disguise were quickly removed, Leia didn't want to prolong the humiliation by giving these monsters a veritable strip-tease. As the final outer coat came off Leia was left in a form fitting shirt and pants. She shivered in the frugal cold of the Tatooine night. The sight of nipples, erect from the chill, poking from inside the top only excited the onlookers further.  
With a gulp and the thoughts of 'For Han... For Han' spiralling in her head Leia reached down with both arms and pulled upwards on her top. As her toned stomach, voluptuous curves and finally large breasts were revealed to the brightly lit chamber greater cries and cheers echoed around her. Leia clutched at her shoulders, attempting to hide her ample chest. However, the size of her bust made this very difficult. Her attempts only excited onlookers further.

In his haste Salacious Crumb cried out, "EVERYTHING!"

This sentiment was echoed all round. Well aware that she was exposing her tits again, Leia's fingers trembled at the fastening of her pants. She pushed them down, regretting seriously, the lack of any other covering beneath. As she did so the groups before and behind her cheered most audibly. Those behind, as she bent, out of necessity, to push the final clothing to the floor, watched her bear ass tremble and caught the briefest glimpse of an exposed slit from the rear between her curving thighs. Those in front first enjoyed watching her tits swing and push against her knees as she bent. Next, they appreciated their own look at her exposed womanhood as she hastily stepped out of the pants. 

Leia stood, entirely naked, staring at Crumb who was focused elsewhere on her body. Leia attempted to preserve some dignity, one arm slung across her front, concealing some of her chest whilst the other clamped tightly over her crotch, hiding her pussy from Crumb's searching gaze. Crumb, in frustration, nodded to the guards behind. Two of them brought forward a bed, resembling a chaise lounge, and gestured for Leia to lie back on it. She did so, releasing the arm from her chest in the process, and provoking greater enjoyment as her tits bounced. A guard reached her feet and roughly tugged each in turn outwards to a steel manacle at the bottom corners.

Jabba clapped his hands and cried out in Huttese. Crumb clambered onto the seat next to her and bent low to her ear. "I'm not allowed any of the true pleasures of your body..." He giggled in anticipation, "but you're going to pleasure yourself now, no covering of those marvellous breasts of yours. Or else there'll be more where this comes from!"

Leia began to ask where what came from. Salacious licked at a free areola topping Leia's breast before biting savagely on the teat. Leia cried out in agony as one arm was dragged away from the injury to a manacle over her head. She had only one hand free to nurse her damaged breast. Crumb leaped from his perch, giggled again and screamed out, "BEGIN."

Over the screams and shouts of obscene joy he passed a final comment to her: "Give it all you've got."

With thoughts of 'For Han' again, Leia reached down to her pussy, exposed between her spread legs and began to rub at herself. She closed her eyes and imagined Han doing this. She shut out the sounds of cat-calls and jeers and imagined only herself and her love. Alone. Crumb's final words lingered however. Perhaps, if she held nothing back, mercy may be shown. Leia rubbed harder at her gradually lubricating pussy. The thoughts of Han had helped her.  
All at once Leia plunged her first two fingers into her moistening pussy while frantically working her thumb at her clit. The fingers pistoned in and out as the cheers broke through her fantasy. The hand wiggled in and out as a third and then a fourth finger was thrust in. Han's slow, gentle digit worked its slow way into her asshole and she felt herself give way to orgasmic pleasure. His tongue lapped at her pussy as it exploded with ejaculate. 

Leia opened her eyes, she had forgotten where she was. It was not Han who grinned up from her exposed crotch. Salacious Crumb's leering face met hers. Leia wretched.

To be continued.


	2. Total Surrender

As Leia emerged from her sickened spluttering she was shocked to see a Gamorean directly behind Crumb's still grinning face. He fumbled with the fastenings of his armour making strange desperate whines and staring, transfixed at her heaving, sweaty breasts. With horror she watched as the guard pulled a huge, throbbing, foot-long member from his breeches and began to pump wildly, advancing on Leia.  
Over the roaring tumult of the crowd Leia heard a sonorous shout from Jabba. Her eyes whipped to him to watch as he ripped a blaster from beneath the cloak of a nearby figure. A bolt of scarlet energy glanced across the desperate Gamorean's chest and he fell backward. Leia sighed, slightly in relief. 

Jabba, with surprising speed, slithered from his perch toward the guard, who was already getting unsteadily to his feet. In his hand Jabba held a small grey-silver cylinder with a spike protruding from it. The Gamaorean advanced once again upon Leia, furiously jacking himself at the sight of her. In a flash Leia saw Jabba ignite the vibro-blade in his hand. The purple streak of energy was driven mercilessly through the side of the Gamorean's head and tar-like blood spurted across Jabba's arm. he lifted the Gamorean with supreme strength. One hand firmly on the blade hilt, the other clutching the guard's armour and threw the creature bodily across the chamber. The being hit the wall with a dull crunch, slid down it and moved no more. 

Calmly satisfied, Jabba squelched his way over to Leia's side. His eyes, now, darted across her nude form. He worked is way down from her defined neck to her impossibly perky breasts, tight stomach, still glistening opening to her long, strong legs. The Hutt leaned over her until Leia caught his animal scent on the air. He released a slug-like tongue that lapped its way across her tits and stomach. Again Leia wretched. This time in as much fear as disgust. 

Jabba straightened and beckoned at a point out of Leia's limited line of vision. The second Gamorean stepped forward, eyes downcast as if to shield himself from a similar fate to his counterpart. He undid the cuffs at Leia's wrist and ankles in turn and she rubbed at her free arm. Leia stared continually at the dead Gamorean, deciding not to move, for fear of the fate that might await her. 

She looked up at Jabba's horrible face. Some of the old defiance returned and she sparked up with a scream of, "What do you want?!"

He did not reply, even with a grunt. Jabba moved away from Leia, squelching down toward her legs. She began to wriggle up the platform away from him. With an angry cry he tugged at her legs and dragged her back down to a horizontal position. She kicked and struggled with viscous lashes aimed for Jabba's large, bulbous eyes. His strong fingers subdued her efforts. Jabba dragged her legs further outwards and licked his lips, his eyes widening, at the sight her exposed opening. 

A finger advanced, slowly working its way inside her. Catching sight of the dead guard once again, Leia's fear paralysed her. Jabba moved and worked his hand in her. He caressed depths she had not thought possible. She screamed and cried with every movement as Jabba's hand brought her closer and closer to the brink. A single digit flicked across her clit and she screamed louder than ever. One more movement and she explode again.  
He froze. Jabba held his hand in perfect freeze as Leia's pining body drew back from the edge of bliss. He drew out his hand. She whimpered in part terror, part disappointment as her build of pleasure faded.

Leia closed her eyes, blinking away the tears. In one fluid movement Jabba brought his long tail up on an exact level with her opening. For a split second the point quivered in place. The thick flesh slammed into her widened pussy. 

Jabba fucked her without mercy. His tail flicked in and out of her with no halt or lowering of pace. Jabba stared down at the huge tits he had admired, watching them bounce as drove himself into her. His mouth split into a huge grin as he watched Leia scream in sudden pain. His tail was thick. It got thicker, the further in he went. Jabba continued to slam in and out of the princess's ever widening hole moving slightly deeper each time. The ferocity of the thrusts kept Leia crying with each movement. 

Jabba hit her limit. Her pussy was stretched so far she thought she would tear. He stopped, still resting against her cervix. Hooking his tail inside of her, somehow, Jabba dragged his prize forward until she could look him in the eyes. The two stared at he eachother as a sadistic leer crossed Jabba's face. He began to curl his tail inside her bunching up and leaving space to move in further. Leia began to beg,

"Please, please, pleaAAAHHHH..." She broke off, her words melting into anguished shrieks as the tail moved further in. At this point the tail had the rough diameter of a football. 

Leia could not hold on any longer. She burst into unstoppable tears as the crowd around cheered. She thought life was at its worst.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Worst of Life

Jabba stopped moving into Leia. She felt the pressure still, however, straining her abused pussy. Through sobs and heavy breaths she began to return to herself. Jabba, above her, merely stared at her still heaving tits, glistening with sweat. He tore his bulbous eyes away from her chest and roared out a command. Two Gamoreans, no doubt still cowed by the fate of their comrades, ventured forward timidly. Each stationed himself on one side of Leia and stood to attention. Jabba's tail wriggled slightly in anticipation of some new hell. Leia winced as the huge and coiled member flicked at her inner wall. 

Jabba's tail began to move in earnest. It did not, as Leia had feared but expected, continue to push into her and risk tearing her apart. an unexpected torture racked her form as the tail lifted upwards. Jabba lifted Leia's body from the platform by her pussy. As her back left the cold metal she screamed in anguish. Jabba continued to lift. he pulled the sobbing princess to a point that her body was upright, her feet scrabbled at the tough skin of Jabba's tail extending into her. Leia threw her body left and right in an attempt to lessen the agony in her core. From this position, combining her weight acting downwards and Leia's incessant struggles Jabba wriggled slightly further into Leia's pussy. Pain beyond thought exploded in Leia as she froze atop him. Amidst her screams she heard Jabba speak again and felt the rough fingers of the guards at her sides shoulder her arms and push upwards. 

In a moment of relief Leia felt her weight pulled up and away from the sexual torment Jabba had put her through. The guards supported her torso as Jabba slithered out of her. Leia's now unobstructed legs flopped into the space left by Jabba's tail. Her feet, however, did not reach the floor. She dangled, supported by the stinking guards beside her, still at Jabba's mercy.

Once the exhausted sweating form of the princess had ceased to move the guards began. The turned her, swapping places, so that her relatively un-abused rear was all that Jabba could see. With no preamble Jabba bent forward and lapped at Leia's large ass. He worked a saliva ridden tongued between the plump cheeks and thoroughly worked at the ring of muscle he found between them. Leia moaned with dread as Jabba withdrew his tongue from Leia's now sodden backside with a slurp. he guffawed sonorously, much as he had done when Leia had been discovered so very... very... long ago.  
Leia, in her confused state, with her back turned, did not register Jabba's tail caress one cheek. She did not feel him make it bounce as if to admire the effect. She did not even feel the first few wriggles as the thin end of the tail worked its way into her crack. Her eyes widened in horror, though, when she felt it begin to work at her sphincter. She began to plead:

"N-n-no... please, no... not there, anything but there..."

Jabba, however seemed excited and encouraged by the desperation. He worked harder, his job made easier by the saliva he had left as lubricant. he pushed and rubbed and Leia's entrance slowly teasing open the hole he longed for. Leia continued to plead, interspersed with sporadic sobs until Jabba was on the brink. The muscle gave slightly and it was all he needed. With a sigh of glee he pushed forward and up.  
Leia's throat, hoarse from already screaming for what seemed like hours, could not give voice to another. To the great delight of the onlookers who, up to this pojnt Leia had tried to forget, called and jeered at her Leia released only a rasp of fear and pain.  
Once inside, Jabba, like before, showed little mercy. With one fluid motion he pushed into Leia's asshole as far as she thought possible. As before, he stopped, partially supporting Leia's upright form, alongside the guards whom he roared at once more. Each relinquished hold of one of Leia's arms and receded into the crowd. Leia's limbs dangled as her spread ass slipped further down Jabba's tail. She felt him reach a wall inside her and tickled at it with the point of the obscene member he had penetrated her with. 

Jabba began to thrust. He attempted to slide his tail down and then up causing Leia to cry out hoarsely. Because of her position, however, Leia's body followed the motion of his abuse. As Jabba thrust, the crowd cheered, seeing Leia's big tits flop and bounce as the sweat of the ordeal dripped down her. Others around the room cat-called as the pressure on her asshole caused her large butt to bounce before them. As Leia looked blearily through pain and tears she caught snatches of the room between her many movements up and down. She saw, now, many around were pleasuring themselves at the sight of her. She caught sight of Crumb and wretched once more, looking away. Jabba, continuing his oscillations, drew Leia towards him and shuffled her round to face him. As Leia's eyes met his she closed them. Closing herself off from the pain and humiliation of her situation. Jabba laughed and reached a stubby finger down to her exposed pussy, the other up to her chest. While bouncing her naked form up and down he rubbed furiously at her clit, simultaneously, he clutched at once flopping breast and held it tight. He thumbed her nipple and squeezed roughly at the flesh whilst mercilessly fucking and rubbing her. Leia lost all sense of her surroundings: her eyes closed and assaulted by a mix of sounds, smells, pleasure and pain she thought she would go insane. Against any will she had left she came instead. Her orgasm shook every part of her. Leia's brain short-circuited and she was thrown to the floor as Jabba whipped out of her.


	4. Advancing Hordes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get even more fucked up. If you don't like it, please don't read. I don't want to upset anyone but I'm not going to just not finish this.

I'll reiterate: this going to get more violent and sexually extreme. PLEASE turn away now if you don't like this kind of thing.

\---------------------

Through the confusion of orgasmic aftershocks, Leia heard the muffled sound of Jabba's booming voice. It would have been impossible to discern what he was saying even if he was speaking basic. Leia lay, dripping and shivering, on the cold stone floor of the palace. She wished beyond all else to die. 

Without warning, a heavy foot collided with Leia's stomach. She croaked hoarsely, in pain and befuddlement, as she rolled over onto her back. With eyes blurred by tears Leia made out the shape of a Gamorean. However, the guard was not wearing the armour she had noted on the two that had restrained her earlier. This one was entirely naked. His pudgy, off-green body loomed above her. As her vision began to clear slightly she was horrified to see the creature's huge member quivering above her head.   
It was longer even than the one she had seen earlier. Over 16 inches in length the great green dick dripped sticky greyish precum onto her body as the guard descended to his knees. He fell, legs splayed, across her upper torso. His rear brushed against her wet tits as he fell. Leia gasped as his weight pushed some air from her lungs. The pressure on her chest was released as the creature raise his groin to point at Leia's face. 

From some deep pit of residual defiance Leia kept her mouth closed. She did not want to give Jabba, who, she felt sure, was nearby, the satisfaction of thinking he had broken her.  
A large hand slammed into her neck. The Force if the blow caused her mouth to open in shock as she lost all air to her lungs. In this moment of panic the guard shoved his huge dick down Leia's throat. The thick member tasted appalling. The thing worked it's way further into her mouth until she gagged. The guard did not relent. His penis blocked her airway and Leia bit down with all her the bitter anger left to her.

The guard whinnied in pain and ripped himself from her. His first collided with her face and Leia, reeling, lay still. She felt a heavy metal ring clamped tightly around her throat. With an inexorable pull the chain connected to the lock tugged backwards. Leia scrambled, on her rear, to keep up with the unstoppable pulling. Eventually, she felt a wall at her back and the chain lifted upwards. Leia crawled to her feet to keep up with it. She stood, facing the room, with her neck held fast by a clamp. The pulling force if the ring kept her breath shallow. Leia could not move for fear of strangling herself.

The guard approached once again. He slammed a fist into his palm ominously as he stepped forward. Behind him Leia could see the tumult of onlookers, silent and ready. The guard reached her. He swing a fist, as if for an uppercut. His hand connected with her exposed groin. A series of blows followed, focused on her pussy and lower torso, until Leia brought her knees up to her chest in an effort to protect herself. She realised at once the error she had made. The lack of support for her body caused her windpipe to push onto the clamp at her neck. Leia could not breathe. She pushed her legs to the floor and the guard relented. 

Three new figures emerged from the crowd. They advanced holding metallic cases. These were set down in front of Leia as the Gamorean retreated a distance. Each of the three newcomers was hooded but not cloaked. They wore black hide and their faces were entirely obscured. One knelt beside his case and opened it. The other two followed suit. The first drew out two thin spikes, pointed at both ends. Each spike was, perhaps, an inch long and glowed red at the ends as the hands of the holder caressed them Leia's fear grew as the creature's hood twitched as though he were eyeing her breasts. He started forward and bent down, examining her swollen nipples, one still showing Crumb's bite marks. He raised a needle as Leia began to whimper. The black clad hand slowly pushed the red hot spike through Leia's large teat. She screamed as loud as ever the the needle pushed through her breast. A tiny amount of blood pushed from the wound before the heat dried it. Leia's tears were renewed as the creature now focused on the other breast. Her large mound of flesh pressed in slightly as he drove the second spike into Leia. 

The second figure appeared deaf to her sobs as he pulled a long silver, torpedo shaped cylinder from his case. Leia looked at the object's curved, bulbous end in horror. The creature with the cylinder shuffled forward on his knees as his companion moved back. He aimed the rounded end of the cylinder at Leia's pussy and pushed it in. Leia cried out as the surprisingly hot metal seared at her womanhood. She struggled to no avail. The being pushed further and further until the whole thing was enveloped by Leia's hole. The third being drew, from his case, a thin sheet of glass, studded with control buttons. 

The first and second beings retreated to the crowd, with their cases, leaving only the third, with his remote. He thumbed a key. The spikes in Leia's tits let out a whine as an electric coursed through her body. Her muscles tightened as the cylinder in her pussy slid further in. The waves of energy subsided as Leia was left gasping, her abused breasts rising and falling with her restricted breathing. He clicked another key. The cylinder inside her expanded, her pussy widened further to accommodate it but the cylinder would not stop. An outer shell pushed the boundaries of her pink lips until Leia cried out in anguish. The inner portion of the silver device fell to the floor leaving an outer shell that stretched her wide. The being beckoned the guard to him and pointed to Leia's opening. He rushed forward and drove his fist inside her. Leia gasped in pain. The guard drew out, ripping the device with him and Leia screamed as the thing grated inside her. The being behind pressed a button and the floor beneath Leia's feet fell away. Suddenly she was being suffocated by her own weight. The guard drove his dick deep into Leia and pistons in and out as she slowly ran out of oxygen. He fucked the now dying princess for more than ten seconds as she slowly moved closer to darkness. 

At the last second a hand pushed at her collar to release it. The Gamorean grabbed her by the throat, still inside her, and pushed her to the floor still fucking her pussy unrelentingly. He pressed down on her windpipe by hand each time releasing just before she lost consciousness as the spikes in her bouncing tits burned. 

The guard came inside her. She felt her insides painted with his seed as the pressure on her neck finally abated. Leia spluttered as greenish cum leaked from her pussy. The rest of the room stormed forward for the time of their lives.

To be continued... 

(N.B. I'm not completely happy with this but I haven't updated in a while. Stick around for a big finish across one/two possible chapters.)


End file.
